


Double Agent

by steelrunner



Series: Daddy's Girls [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Choking, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Large Cock, Manhandling, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Skips, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Allura had disappeared when they least expected it.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura/Zethrid (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Zethrid, Pidge/Luki | Unilu Girl (Voltron), Zethrid/Luki | Unilu Girl (Voltron)
Series: Daddy's Girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Double Agent

**Author's Note:**

> This work was prompted by someone over on Tumblr, but you can reach out and do the same over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistlethace). Oh, and Happy early Valentine's Day!

Allura had disappeared when they least expected it. 

As far as the Paladins knew, there had been no warning signs or explanation. The princess had been running one of the team’s minor errands on a metropolitan planet, something any of them could have done alone, and simply failed to return the next day. When the Paladins had gone to investigate, they’d found the ship’s shuttle abandoned with no trace of Allura inside or in the surrounding city. No signs of combat, no ransom demands, no announcements from Galran commanders about having captured one of the dangerous Paladins of Voltron. It was like she’d vanished in the blink of an eye. Pidge didn’t even have words to describe the spell of shocked, heart-wrenching confusion the team fell under, and she knew the feeling better than most of them.

Unfortunately, Voltron was more than just Allura, more than even them as a team. They’d been forced to move on by time and circumstance, fighting back the Galra Empire and leading the rebellion as best they could. Four years had passed while they took down Zarkon, fought off Lotor, and dealt with the warring factions of the empire. But they’d never given up looking for Allura.

Well, all of them, but especially Pidge. It was one thing to assemble Voltron for a pursuit or a fight, but as time passed and leads went cold, it had fallen more and more on the information gatherer of the Paladins to handle the search. Pidge had broken apart databases, tracked down criminals, interrogated soldiers; she’d even used some more unsavory methods, like bribery or very particular forms of persuasion, when nothing else worked. Those parts of the search were ones she rarely told her team about, if ever. She’d never given up on a search before, and she wasn’t about to stop now.

But now? Now was one of the times that her team would _never_ know about.

“Hurry up!” the brothel madame barked outside the door of Pidge’s dressing room. “Don’t be shy about it - you won’t be wearing that outfit for very long, if at all.”

Pidge shivered as she stripped off the plain ‘undercover’ clothing she had presented herself to the madame in yesterday for her interview. She’d known what she had been getting into when she’d picked this route of infiltration. The outfit the madame had given her was sitting on a bench in the small room in two parts: a pair of black stiletto heels and a black dress that was split into a bikini top and short skirt, joined across the midriff with a silver chain. As Pidge pulled the dress over her head, she shivered, plucking at the bottom of the skirt as it settled around her thighs. Underwear had not been included; if she bent over or stretched too high in this outfit she was screwed.

She quickly slipped on her heels and stepped out of the dressing room as the madam ushered another girl in right after her. The dressing room was located in the brothel’s lounge for its workers, and a line of bored girls in ‘street’ clothes were waiting to change after her. The outfits they were changing into were just as skimpy as their work clothes, just a modicum more expensive-looking - the sign of a wealthy client in their near future.

Luki was sitting on a divan in the corner of the lounge, already changed into her outfit of thigh-high black boots and a pink minidress that matched the color of her mohawk. Pidge went to go sit with her, leaning up against her side so they could talk more inconspicuously.

“You’re sure this isn’t going to blow up in your face?” Luki said in a hushed tone. She was an Unilu, four arms and all, and she’d been working as a prostitute for this particular brothel for three years. “I’ve been up close and personal with both of the captains - they could both crush a little thing like you in seconds.”

“I promised you I’d help you escape, didn’t I? Everything’s going to go fine,” Pidge said. As far as the rest of the Paladins knew, Pidge was investigating a Galran smuggling ring; they’d be more than happy to help her rescue a group of slaves and find funds to get them a better life. “I just have to confirm she’s there, get to a communications console, and help will be on the way.” She reached up to tug on her earring, the only part of her outfit she hadn’t changed: to everyone else, it just looked like an inconspicuous silver plaque, barely the size of a thumbnail. Certainly not a drive that would send out a coded SOS message on every available channel. “Don’t be nervous - I do this for a living.”

Luki rolled her eyes, though she was bouncing one of her legs anxiously. “Nervous. Right.”

After four years, the trail on Allura had gone cold. Until two months ago, when Pidge had discovered a rumor in the wake of two old enemies turned pirate, a rumor that had been confirmed for her by Luki: that the two pirate queens Zethrid and Ezor had a captive, an anonymous slave that they never allowed to leave their ship or even their private quarters. The ideal circumstances for containing a politically valuable and volatile prisoner. It didn’t help that Zethrid and Ezor kept security tight both on the outside and inside of their ships - except for when they stopped in Battlefield Port to indulge themselves and their crew a little in its brothels.

Pidge glanced around at the dozen or more attractive girls filling up the lounge, chatting and preening among themselves. Indulge themselves a _lot_ was more like it.

“Quiet down!” the madame said, calling for order after the last girl had left the dressing room. She was a statuesque half-Galra woman who had both the curves and muscle mass to induce maximum intimidation despite the graying edges of her fur, and she gave them all a hard look that demanded silence. “Those of you who’ve worked with the pirate queens before know the rules: keep your wits about you, follow orders, and be ready to work all night. Try not to embarrass yourselves when I come back to fetch you in the morning.”

Pidge looked around, confused, as the girls began to giggle and nudge one another. Were they excited to be going? Zethrid and Ezor must be generous tippers.

The madame’s eyes narrowed, and she looked straight at Pidge. “I wouldn’t be sending out a new girl like you if the captains hadn’t specifically asked for any fresh meat that arrived, so be on your best behavior. I would just kick you out into the gutters for misbehaving - the punishment they’ll give you will be _much_ worse.”

Even with all her experience charging into battles of a far more dangerous kind, Pidge couldn’t keep from swallowing nervously, and she ducked her head. “Yes ma’am.”

The madame nodded, satisfied, and turned to look over the rest of the group. “Then get your things together, all of you, and let’s go!”

* * *

Zethrid and Ezor’s ship was docked at the heart of Battlefield Port’s shipyards. The group of prostitutes were ferried out to it on a small shuttle, which delivered them directly into the dingy, austere halls of the ship. A crew member named Fentress, apparently the ship’s quartermaster, arrived to meet them armed with a datapad, which she used while negotiating payment with the madame. After several minutes of haggling, they finally shook on it, and Fentress began directing girls on where they were meant to go. Their seeming excitement didn’t fade in the least - one girl even grinned and winked at the others when she got assigned to Captain Ezor. More crew members arrived to lead the smaller groups to their respective destinations. One by one they all filtered away until the only ones left were Luki and Pidge, both fidgeting despite themselves.

At long last, Fentress looked up from her datapad and flashed them a filthy smile. “You two lucky girls get to go right to Captain Zethrid’s quarters.” She glanced over at Pidge. “You new?”

Pidge nodded, not wanting to speak unless she had to.

Fentress’s smile grew wider. “Then I hope your four-armed friend is ready to carry you out of here tomorrow. Follow me.”

Pidge and Luki obediently followed Fentress as she led them deeper into the ship. Luki was stiff with nerves, and as much as Pidge wished she could do something to comfort her, as they walked she had to keep her eyes peeled for potential escape routes and guard patrols. She just had to hope that Zethrid wouldn’t recognize her for long enough that Pidge could free Allura; hopefully that wouldn’t be hard, given her new outfit, the five years’ worth of physical changes, and the fact that Zethrid and Ezor had never paid much attention to her before. If this was the sort of sexual appetite Zethrid had, it seemed possible that she might never look at Pidge’s face to begin with.

Just as Pidge’s feet were starting to ache, they reached their destination: an isolated, heavily reinforced door at the end of a long hallway. Fentress’s frame filled the doorway as she keyed in the code to retract the door. Pidge leaned to the side, trying to peek past her as it slid open. Just through the doorway, she could see a communication console against the far wall - excellent. And that sound coming from inside the room, that rough slapping - was that -? 

Fentress stepped aside, and two of Luki’s hands landed on Pidge’s back and pushed her forwards into the room. 

Inside was an enormous bed. Zethrid - an older Zethrid, more scarred and rough-looking than Pidge remembered - was kneeling on it, naked, not paying attention to the open door and growling as she fucked into another slave. Another slave who looked very, very familiar.

Pidge’s jaw dropped.

Allura moaned loudly, her eyes squeezed shut in apparent pleasure. She tossed her unbound hair over her shoulder as she pushed back into Zethrid’s thrusts, rocking on her hands and knees. Her paladin uniform, or any semblance of normal clothing, was long gone; instead she wore what looked like a professional concubine’s outfit, a bikini that framed her breasts and hips in silver wire and scraps of pink silk, doing nothing to hide anything.

Zethrid sat back on her heels, seizing Allura’s waist and hauling her up into her lap with a sudden jerk. Not missing a beat, Allura braced herself against Zethrid’s thighs and kept bouncing, riding Zethrid as if she couldn’t get enough. The look on her face wasn’t just reluctant pleasure; it was needy and desperate, as if Allura actually _wanted_ this.

As Pidge stared, Luki crowded in behind her, and the room’s door slid shut and locked with a _click_. Pidge drew back against her, not sure what to do. She had never thought she’d find Allura like _this_. It was so hard to take her eyes off of them. She should go over to the console and use her distress code to call for help right now, before -

Zethrid snarled her pleasure as she pulled Allura down hard, buried inside her to the hilt. Allura cooed and ground her ass back on Zethrid’s lap, moaning happily, before Zethrid slid her off her cock and dumped her back onto the bed. Allura let out one more drawn-out moan, eyes still shut as she stretched out luxuriously.

“Allura!” Pidge blurted out before she could stop herself. “What - what are you _doing_?”

Allura’s eyes fluttered open. “...Pidge? Oh, _Pidge_.” She licked her lips, then giggled. “Daddy, she’s here!”

Pidge stared at her in horror. Then Zethrid laughed, and Pidge’s eyes snapped back to the pirate queen. Zethrid was obviously unashamed of the fact that her body and cock - fuck, that thing was _inhumanly_ long - were still exposed. She had only gotten bigger and brawnier through the years, and now she dwarfed Pidge as much as she ever had her younger self. Her raking gaze made her feel even more exposed than she already was in this ridiculous outfit. “Well, well, well - what do you know, princess, your plan actually worked.”

“Your plan?” Pidge balled her hands into fists, and she glared at Zethrid. “What the hell are you talking about?!”

Zethrid smirked at her. “You don’t think coming across a lead on your princess after all this time was just a coincidence, did you?”

Realization hit, and Pidge whirled around just as Luki slid an arm around her throat in a chokehold, pulling her backwards with a sharp jerk. Unilu were wiry as hell, but they were _strong_. Unable to resist, Pidge swung her elbow back into Luki’s stomach and stamped down, aiming for Luki’s instep. She missed by bare inches, and before she could recover another one of Luki’s arms grabbed her wrist and yanking it across her stomach. Luki snatched up Pidge’s other wrist and pinned it back in the same way, so that Pidge’s arms were trapped and crossed across her torso. Though she tried to struggle, Pidge quickly went still, all too wary of the arm across her throat. 

“And of course you didn’t want to let any of your little friends know exactly what you’d have to do to get undercover.” Zethrid continued like she had never been interrupted, reaching down to slap Allura’s ass and provoking another giggle. “Or did you just want to play the hero all by yourself? Hoping to get a reward from your grateful princess?”

“Shut _up_ , you disgusting piece of - ”

Luki squeezed Pidge’s wrists so tightly Pidge hissed in pain. “Are you sure you don’t want me to gag her?”

“No, I like hearing her squeal,” Zethrid replied.

Pidge craned her neck to look back around and glare at Luki. “Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted out!”

“Of the brothel? Sure,” Luki said. “It’s boring! But it turns out all I had to do was pull off one little favor to get a promotion to the captains’ personal girl.” She grinned nastily, showing her pointed teeth. “It’s turning out pretty well so far.”

“Let’s not forget, none of this would have happened without my pet princess,” Zethrid said, casually as anything. “She was the one who suggested choosing you as a playmate. Breaking one Paladin was so fun, why not complete the set?”

Pidge’s eyes snapped back to the princess. Allura was still lying on the bed, watching Pidge with nothing but satisfaction on her face, perfectly unconcerned by the sight of her teammate being restrained in front of her. “A-Allura? Allura, you - you wouldn’t - ”

Allura _smiled_ at her. “Oh Pidge, why wouldn’t I?” She sat upright and draped herself over Zethrid’s shoulder, rubbing her muscular bicep with an enraptured expression. “I’ve missed you terribly...and now I can show you what you’ve been missing out on.” She leaned up, and she and Zethrid shared a messy kiss, mouths moving together obscenely. 

Zethrid broke their kiss and pushed Allura’s head down into her lap, rubbing her cock against Allura’s face. “Clean me off, pet.”

Without hesitation, Allura slid her mouth over the head of Zethrid’s half-hard cock, urging it back to hardness as she bobbed her head up and down, using one hand to stroke what she couldn’t swallow. Drool began to drip from the corners of her mouth.

Pidge couldn’t do anything but watch, breathless, as the show played out in front of her. Something low in her gut squirmed in horror and, disturbingly, attraction: the scene might have been taken from one of Pidge’s more lurid fantasies, one of the ones she would never admit to - especially when it was one of the ones that involved Allura. But in none of her fantasies had Pidge ever imagined a betrayal like this. This _couldn’t_ be happening. Not with Allura. She had always been the strongest of them, the kindest, the most determined. Not Allura...

Zethrid, clearly seeing how Pidge’s eyes were fixed, laughed. “The princess loves being my slutty little pet, doesn’t she?” She jerked on her fistful of Allura’s hair, making Allura’s head bob like she was nodding, all while Allura stared up at her with adoring eyes. “Sure, it took a year or two to break her mind completely. But once we’re through with you, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it _just_ as much.” She looked directly at Pidge again, this time with intent in her eyes. 

Luki’s free hand grabbed the hem of Pidge’s dress, and Pidge snapped back to reality, her heart pounding. “What do you think you’re doing?! Get off me!”

“Warming you up,” Luki said. She licked the edge of Pidge’s jaw, and Pidge let out a sound of disgust, turning her head away. “You’ll appreciate it in a few minutes, trust me.”

She yanked the tight dress up around Pidge’s waist, exposing her completely. Pidge made another mortified noise. She tried to kick backwards, teetering on her high heels, but Luki seized the opportunity to shove her hand between Pidge’s legs. She grabbed Pidge’s bare pussy and squeezed, fingers slipping into the damp crease and rubbing against Pidge’s clit. Pidge cried out sharply, jerking and twisting in Luki’s grip.

Across her throat, Luki’s arm tightened, and between her legs, Luki’s fingers kept poking and prodding, all while Luki let out nasty little giggles at what she found. Pidge couldn’t stop her. Judging by how skilled her touches were, Luki had obviously learned well from her profession: she circled and traced Pidge’s clit until she could slick her fingers in the wetness, then rubbed her clit in slow tight circles, forcing an unwilling Pidge to the brink until she was about to tip over - 

And then Luki pulled her hand away at the last second, letting all that tension come crashing down. Against her will, Pidge gasped, hips bucking involuntarily against empty air.

“Aww, did you want me to keep going?” Luki said. She slid her arm off of Pidge’s throat and used it to tug the top of Pidge’s dress aside to reveal her breasts, taking one in each hand and kneading them until Pidge shivered. “Sorry, _Paladin_ , you’re not in charge anymore.”

Then she did it all over again. And again, and again, and again: toying with Pidge’s clit until it ached, squeezing and slapping her breasts, fingering her until slick was dripping down her thighs, always pulling away just before Pidge could come. Pidge’s thoughts kept sliding away from her, and she tried in vain to bury her face in her shoulder, whining in desperation and self-disgust. She was so turned on she couldn’t even _think_. Pidge had gone limp in Luki’s arms, completely dazed with pleasure, by the time Luki said, “C’mon, Allura, quit hogging her. I want my turn!”

“Is that the right way to ask?” Zethrid said. Pidge blinked, eyes refocusing on the scene in front of her. Allura had taken Zethrid’s cock to the hilt, lips stretched around its fat base as she moaned and swallowed around it.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Luki said, voice contrite but teasing. “Will you bounce me on your cock, pretty please?”

Zethrid laughed and pulled Allura off her cock. Pidge wasn’t prepared for Luki to throw her down onto the bed, struggling to orient herself as Luki climbed up next to her and crawled forward to replace Allura in Zethrid’s lap.

Strong hands grabbed Pidge and shoved her onto her back. Pidge gasped as Allura braced herself over top of her, pushing her legs apart and back to expose her throbbing pussy to the cool air.

“Oh fuck,” Pidge said. “Fuck, Allura, don’t, don’t - ”

“Shhhh,” Allura said, smiling down at her, and then slid down to put her mouth on Pidge’s cunt. Pidge cried out, trying to twist away, but Allura’s Altean strength kept her pinned down even easier than Luki had. Her tongue swept over Pidge’s hot, swollen folds, long and slow and maddening.

Pidge forced herself to concentrate. “A-Allura, please, snap out of it.” In the background she could hear the smacking of flesh on flesh, accompanied by high, desperate whines she could barely recognize as Luki’s voice. She deliberately didn’t turn to look, keeping her eyes on Allura. “You don’t have to do this! We can still get out of here, go back to the others.”

Finally Allura looked up. Pidge’s slick was smeared across her face from nose to chin, and she didn’t even seem to care. “I don’t _want_ to go back,” she said plainly, like Pidge just hadn’t realized an obvious truth. “I love my Daddy. I love _this_. And so do you.”

“I don’t - !”

“Oh, but you do.” Allura brought her fingers down in a slap, right over Pidge’s clit, and Pidge couldn’t help but moan at the mixed rush pain and pleasure. “She caught you,” Allura said, sounding very satisfied. “She caught _me_. Don’t be stupid, Pidge - you’re not going to get away. Especially when you don't want to.” She sealed her mouth over Pidge’s clit, making humiliating wet noises as she slid two fingers into Pidge and began pumping them inside of her. Pidge squeezed her eyes shut, hating the sound of it. God, just hearing it made her feel like a slut, one of those all-too-eager whores from the brothel.

 _Stupid. Humiliated. Slutty._ The words sank into Pidge’s mind as Allura continued to lave away at her clit, not stopping even as Pidge moaned, her thighs shook, and her arousal finally, _finally_ began to crest -

Pidge let out a surprised “Ah!” when Allura pulled her mouth away from her clit, stopping her orgasm right in its tracks. But when she looked up, the begging words she was about to cry out died as she saw Zethrid approaching them, crawling towards them like a predator with that monster cock hanging fat and hard between her thighs. On the bed behind her, Luki lay shivering with her face down and ass up, come dripping out of her gaping cunt.

“Don’t bother moving,” Zethrid said. “You’re right where I want you.”

All Pidge could do was lay there, sore and panting, as Allura moved out of Zethrid’s way and Zethrid grabbed Pidge’s legs by the ankles, grinning evilly. It was all too much - Allura’s brainwashing, Zethrid’s irresistible strength, the ache between her legs, the relentless biological clamor in her brain that insisted she needed this, that she needed to come. She stayed limp and docile, head spinning, as Zethrid roughly flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her up on her hands and knees, knocking her thighs apart as she did so.

“Look at you,” Zethrid murmured as she mounted Pidge from behind. Pidge shuddered when she felt the wet head of Zethrid’s cock bump against her thigh, but it was Zethrid’s hand that delved between Pidge’s legs, palm grinding up against her folds. “So _sloppy_.”

Zethrid’s other hand slid around the front of Pidge’s neck, forcing her chin upwards. “So much for the mighty, invincible Paladins, hmm?” Her clawed fingers flexed around Pidge’s throat, and she squeezed down with effortless strength. The pressure stifled Pidge’s breathing almost immediately, constricting not just her pulse but her airflow. “Are you all as slutty as your Princess, or is it just you?”

Zethrid’s grip tightened even further. Her cock pushed against Pidge’s already-dripping pussy, lining up against her hole. One way or another, she was going to fuck Pidge tonight, Pidge realized dizzily; it was just a matter of being conscious or unconscious for it. 

Pidge trembled, a moan threatening to break past her lips. It was too much, too much - 

“D-daddy,” she gasped out. “D-daddy, please, please - ”

Suddenly the grip loosened. Pidge sucked in a lungful of sweet air, the return of oxygen frizzing through her skin, then coughed. Zethrid bent down closer, her low, rough voice speaking right in Pidge’s ear. “What was that?”

“Daddy,” Pidge said again, her voice tight and aching. The more she spoke, the closer it got to a sob. “Daddy, please fuck me.”

“ _Good_ girl,” Zethrid murmured, and shoved inside with a single, deep thrust that made Pidge scream. She was so big Pidge could _feel_ herself being stretched out, feel the sting of pain and pleasure as she tried to squeeze down on a cock that was too big for her to do so. “I’ll give you what you need.”

Zethrid didn’t fuck Pidge. She _used_ her, like a fleshlight or a sex toy: pounding into her immediately with no restraint, with rough selfish thrusts that made Pidge cry out guturally - a repetitive “Unh, unh, unh!” that she had no control over. If Zethrid’s cock had felt huge when she first slid it inside, now it felt enormous. It split Pidge open, so fat and long that it pressed against every weak and sensitive spot inside her, including some that Pidge hadn’t known she had. Each thrust bounced her like a rag doll as Zethrid mounted her again and again, trapped between Zethrid’s cock and the hand on her throat. Drool slipped from the corner of her open mouth, and Pidge let it fall, too focused on staying upright to wipe it away.

On the bed next to them, Allura writhed, one hand rubbing frantically between her legs. Pidge couldn’t help but watch her: how Allura threw her head back with pleasure, the way her breasts swayed under the thin silk of her top, the sight of her princess sliding three fingers deep inside herself. Allura moaned, meeting Pidge’s gaze with no shame. “Fuck her hard, Daddy,” she said to Zethrid, and a thrill of pleasure ran down Pidge’s spine. “Break her. Fuck her _brains_ out.”

“Oh, I will,” Zethrid drawled. “Won’t I, pet?” She squeezed Pidge’s throat and landed a sharp slap on Pidge’s ass, leaving a stinging mark in its place.

Pidge came with a strangled shout, and she felt the first bit of her mind slip away from her.


End file.
